


Dance

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus want Alec to dance but Alec is not compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> English is not my first language and please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.

-Listen to me Alec, I really want you to dance.  
-But I can’t. I’ll be a fool on a dance-floor. And I will ruin your reputation.  
-You can’t ruin my reputation. Plus I will give you private lessons darling!

Alec let himself fall on the couch with a sight for resignation.

-This is the worst idea I ever heard. And, I live with Jace!  
-Come on, this will be Chairman birthday and our six mount of officially dating. I plan this for month!  
-Days, literally two days Magnus.  
-Fine, it’s more than I ever do…  
-Do you really want this?   
-Yes darling, I want to take you with me on the scene and make everyone look at you and realise how lucky I am to have you. I want to show you a bit. Please.

Alec rubbed the top of his nose, looking a bit defeating. He already knew that he would finish by accepting. He was a weak man, especially when the man he loved offered him some private dance lessons. He could only hope that something degenerates… But in the same time he was truly convinced that he couldn’t dance and that he would probably be the death of Magnus’ feet. 

-Fine… But don’t complain. And you promise me that in exchange I pick up my clothe for the big day.  
-No, I can’t promise that, I have the perfect matching outfits for us.  
-So I won’t dance.

Alec would not give up on this point; he already made a big concession here. Magnus should have seen the resolution on his eyes.

-Okay, I promise you can pick up your outfit. But I want a veto-vote!  
-Deal.  
-Perfect! Come chéri.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist and pulled him on his feet. He moved away form the couch, making sure Alec followed him. He placed himself in front of him, right on his personal space.

-First step, you put your hand on my hips. It’s completely okay if you want to put them a bit more on the back.

He grinned at Alec with a wink.

-Second, you just follow my leads. Easy enough?  
-I should manage I think.  
-Perfect.

Magnus started by slowly rocking his hips and placed his own hands on Alec’s ass. 

-You definitely need to move that.

One minute passed without big improvement for Alec. He just stand, trying awkwardly to move a bit. But he finished to pass over the fear and started to move fluidly. His body move a bit closer to Magnus’. He couldn’t know which leg font first its way between the other. They were so closed that their chests almost touched. Magnus leaded him to some moves, making all this looking more like a dance than to people about to making out on the middle of the room. Quite surprising Alec managed to not walk on his feet of to fell, he was fairy a good dancer in fact.

-If you just do that, it will be perfect darling.  
-This is easy know, nobody look at us.  
-You have to just look me and forget about the other, they don’t mater.  
-No, they don’t.

Magnus bended his head a little and sealed his lips on Alec’s.

-I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> And I'm always looking for new prompts idea so feel free. It doesn't mean I will write it but I can try n.n  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
